1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a battery cover structure for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc., generally have main bodies and battery covers. A portable electronic generally includes a battery cover structure, which is used to attach the battery cover to the main body. A conventional battery cover structure includes a main body, a cover, a button and a spring. The button is attached to the main body, and the spring abuts the bottom of the button. The button may move relative to the main body under the role of the elastic force of the spring. The cover defines a through hole allowing the button to extend through, so as to lock the cover to the main body. The button and the spring are pressed down to attach or detach the cover to/from the main body. When the button is released, the spring rebounds to original shape and push the button to return back original position. However, the battery cover structure is complicated in structure. During disassembly, the button is susceptible to damage. Furthermore, the spring may deteriorate over time due to metal-fatigue, thus affecting the longevity of the battery cover structure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.